


Love Walked In 讓愛情走進門

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Erik認識Charles的時候，是在一個平凡無奇的一天。





	Love Walked In 讓愛情走進門

**冬天**

 

Erik第一次遇到自己的鄰居，是在他搬到紐約的兩周後。

 

他居住的樓層很高，一層樓只有兩戶，Erik一直都知道另外一戶有住人，對方大多數的時候都很安靜，但是晚上夜深人靜的時候他偶爾可以聽見隔壁有人在活動的聲音。

 

但在這之前他不是真的很在乎是誰住在自己的隔壁，對方很安靜，不會打擾到他，那對他來說就已經夠好了。

 

於是這很大程度地解釋了他第一次看到自己的鄰居的場景，那一天下午他本來不應該在家，他就是參加完一個午餐會議後順路回家拿一份文件，當他在等電梯的時候，另外一戶的門開了。

 

Erik下意識地看向聲音的方向，剛好看見一個男人吃力地將一個紙箱拖出門廳的背影。那個紙箱很沉，男人試了幾次才成功將紙箱拿起來。電梯在這時候來了，Erik走進電梯，出於他那時不理解的理由，他按下開門鈕延長電梯等候的時間，等待那個男人進電梯。

 

事後他回想起來，那個舉動有很大程度是因為他幾周前剛搬完家，所以對他從未見過面的鄰居狼狽的處境感同身受。

 

注意到Erik在等他，男人加快腳步走進電梯。那個紙箱 **確實** 很沉，男人走進電梯的時候電梯明顯地晃動了一下，而除非男人寬鬆的針織毛衣底下全是肌肉，否則以他比Erik矮上一點的身高看來那不可能是因為他的體重。

 

「謝謝。」男人放下手中的紙箱，站起來的時候順手用手指將滑落額際的髮絲梳回原位。他說話的口音帶著一點英國的腔調，而當他看向Erik，Erik注意到他有一雙非常、非常藍的眼睛。

 

「不客氣。」Erik微微頷首，按下自己的樓層。「一樓嗎？」

 

「地下一樓，謝謝。」男人用一種輕快的語調說，用腳輕輕踢了踢一旁的紙箱，「我得把這些聖誕裝飾收到地下一樓的儲藏室裡去。」

 

「現在是二月。」Erik面無表情地說，一邊替男人按下按鈕。

 

「是的，我知道，二月一號。」男人皺了皺鼻子，「管理委員會規定二月一號必須將所有聖誕節的裝飾收起來，今天是最後一天。」

 

他這樣說的時候語氣中帶著一點抱怨的成分，Erik不是很確定這是不是代表如果沒有管理委員會的規定，男人會一直到二月都還不把聖誕節的裝飾收起來。

 

Erik是猶太裔，他不過聖誕節，但那種東西通常最晚只會放到新年，不是嗎……？

 

「天啊，我真是太失禮了，我還沒有跟你介紹我自己，對吧？」男人突然說道，朝他伸出手，「我的名字是Charles Xavier，你肯定就是我的新鄰居，對不對？」

 

他熱情的態度讓習慣了大城市的冷漠的Erik非常不習慣，但他仍然伸出了自己的手，「Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

男人握住他的手，露出一個友好的笑容。「很高興終於見到你了，鄰居。」

 

他的手很穩也很有力，臉上友好的笑容讓Erik有一瞬間以為自己回到了在杜塞道夫的老家，只有在他從小長大的那個街區鄰居們才會在乎誰是新搬來的人，因為大部分的人都已經在那兒住很久了。

 

「我也是。」他不太確定地說，一時間有點不太肯定剛剛一時的善舉是好事還是壞事。

 

電梯在這時抵達了大廳，男人鬆開他的手，將兩隻手放進褲子的口袋，「晚點見，Erik。」他說，自然的親暱態度好像他們是認識了非常久的朋友。

 

 

 

**春天**

 

Erik跟Charles——是的，Charles，雖然交集不多，但他們確實已經進展到了可以直呼對方名字的地步——依然只有在走廊或電梯碰到的時候才會偶爾交談兩句。

 

Charles有一種天生的魅力，Erik從他們短暫的交談中得知Charles已經在這裡居住了很長的一段時間，但是跟大多數人們對在紐約生活的人們跟世界上其他大城市的人一樣冷漠的印象不同，Charles總是可以輕易地打破人與人中間的藩籬。

 

就像現在，Erik正與自己工作上的搭檔Emma坐在餐廳中，而Charles則坐在距離他幾個位置的地方跟一名年紀跟他差不多的女性一起吃飯。他們的視線越過半個餐廳偶然對上，Charles驚訝地挑高眉，愉快地朝他揮了揮手算是跟他打招呼。

 

注意到他在對話中的分心，Emma轉過頭去看他在跟誰打招呼。「那是誰？」她轉回頭，「你的新男朋友？」

 

Erik收回視線，「鄰居。」

 

Emma不太在意地繼續吃起前菜的沙拉，「真可惜，撇開他那糟糕的穿衣品味，他挺可愛的。」

 

Emma的工作能力很強，但有時Erik真的不懂她的思考邏輯。「為什麼在妳的認知中人們就不能有純粹的社交關係？有一個女人坐在他的對面，正常的反應難道不是那才是他的女朋友嗎？」

 

「你在跟我吃飯，我是你的女朋友嗎？」Emma翻了一個大大的白眼，「除此之外，你能從純粹的社交關係中得到什麼？」

 

「很多。」Erik試著盡量中肯的回答，「像是友誼。」

 

Emma優雅地戳起被切成一半的小番茄，「對，只有你才會需要這麼無趣的東西。」

 

 _這_ ，Erik想， _就是為什麼他們在一起工作了幾個月以後Emma依然只是他的工作夥伴的原因_ 。

 

他們沒針對這件事爭論，而是將話題導回工作上。主菜上來的時候Charles提前結束了用餐，因為角度的關係Erik無可避免地注意到那名女性親暱地挽著Charles的手臂，而從他們自然的動作看來，他們兩人非常親密。

 

「看，女朋友，」他用眉毛示意門口的方向，又用手指了指自己，「隨機的陌生人。」

 

Emma只是切著自己盤子裡的蘆筍，「對。」她敷衍地說。

 

晚餐就像過去的每一頓跟Emma共進的晚餐一樣，晚餐結束以後Erik回到家，Charles比他提早了將近三十分鐘從餐廳離開，所以當他在大廳看見Charles的時候，不得不說他是有些驚訝的，但他隨即又想起餐廳裡那名跟Charles一起共進晚餐的女性，餐廳離他們居住的大樓沒這麼遠，Charles大概是先送她回家才回來的。

 

「嗨，我的朋友。」注意到他，原本正在等電梯的Charles笑著朝他打招呼。

 

他的鼻尖紅通通的，看起來像是在寒風中走了不少路，但是他的心情顯得很好。

 

「嗨，Charles。」他朝對方頷首，一邊脫掉自己的手套。

 

他們安靜地等著電梯，當電梯顯示開始往一樓下降的時候，Charles突然打破沉默：「你的女朋友很漂亮。」

 

Erik想像了一下Emma是自己的女朋友的模樣，隨即因為那個畫面造成的不適感而微微蹙起眉，「她不是我的女朋友。」他糾正，想了想又補充，「Emma是我工作上的夥伴。」

 

電梯在這時候到了，他們一起走進電梯，「噢，抱歉，只是你們一起去那種餐廳，我以為—」Charles失笑地搖了搖頭，像是被逗樂了，「總之，我很抱歉。」

 

「她想吃那家餐廳的鱸魚。」Erik乾巴巴地解釋。他對食物一向沒有太大的要求，可以吃飽就好，所以當他跟Emma在一起的時候，吃飯的地點大多數都是Emma決定的。

 

「Raven也很喜歡那間餐廳的鱸魚。」Charles臉上的表情變得柔和。他按下他們樓層的按鈕，電梯關起門，開始往上爬升，「她是我的妹妹，你見過她了，她就是今天晚上跟我一起在餐廳裡的人。」

 

Emma是對的，那真的不是Charles的女朋友。

 

Erik試著回想對方的長相，但是他在餐廳裡沒有真的很認真地看對方的長相，所以他唯一能想起來的就是對方挽著Charles的手臂離開時那一頭金色的長髮。

 

「你們很像。」他保守地說。

 

「唔，謝謝，儘管她對這大概不會太高興。」Charles朝他眨眨眼，「她是繼承到比較好的基因的那一個，你知道。」

 

Erik不是真的知道Raven長什麼樣子，但Charles說的話不是真的。Erik一向不怎麼在意長相，但他知道Charles絕對算不上難看，甚至都算不上普通人。

 

「那不是真的。」他毫不猶豫地說。

 

Charles怔了怔，驀地放聲大笑起來。「現在我感到受寵若驚。」

 

Erik這才意識到自己剛剛說的那句話很像在調情，他還來不及說些什麼，電梯在這時抵達了他們居住的樓層。電梯門打開後Charles率先走了出去，Erik跟著走出電梯，Charles沒有立刻朝自己家的方向走，而是站在電梯外等他。

 

「晚安，Erik。」他輕柔地說。

 

「晚安，Charles。」Erik回答，突然發現自己不想再做隨機的陌生人。

 

 

 

**夏天**

 

Erik走在街上，他剛剛參加完一個慈善午餐會，中午就喝酒實在不是一個好主意，他喝得有點多，下午沒可能用這種狀態回公司，索性遣走司機，打算走路回就在幾條街外的家，順便醒酒。

 

時間剛剛過了中午，正是一天之中最熱的時候，但建築物造成的陰影以及偶爾拂過的微風讓太高的氣溫變得沒這麼難以忍受。午後街上沒什麼人，只有少數的汽車駛過，Erik放慢腳步，享受著這份難得的寧靜。

 

「Erik！」

 

聽見自己的名字，Erik下意識地看向聲音的方向。Charles坐在路邊的咖啡座，右手半舉在空中朝自己示意，他走過去，隔著咖啡館的圍欄看著Charles。

 

「你在這裡做什麼？」他好奇地問。幾個月下來他們的交集雖然仍然不算多，但已經足夠讓他知道比起咖啡館，Charles更喜歡在家中泡一壺熱茶，舒舒服服地待在沙發上。

 

Charles將右手壓上面前攤開到一半的書頁，「夏天條款。」

 

他一說Erik就明白了，夏天條款指得是裝修必須在夏天，因為那時室外的天氣比較適合人待在戶外。這是為了最大程度地降低可能打擾到其他住戶的機率，那同時是一件好事也是一件壞事，這代表一年之中有三個季節Erik可以擁有安靜的居住空間，但同時也代表夏天時幾乎整棟大樓都在裝修。

 

「我家樓下前天完工了，你要到我家待一會嗎？」他看了一下手錶上的時間，「他們今天還要幾個小時才會結束。」

 

Charles露出一個如釋重負的笑容，「是的，我很樂意。」

 

他把放在桌上的書籤夾回書裡，拿著自己的紙杯站起來。Erik站在人行道上等他，隔著玻璃看見Charles走進咖啡館，然後用肩膀推開通往人行道的玻璃門。

 

「你今天不用工作嗎？」Erik在他們朝公寓前進的時候問，「我以為只有我一個。」

 

Charles側過身體對他露出一個慧黠的笑，「你不是一個人，Erik，你不是一個人。」

 

他們明明是在說工作日卻不需要工作的事，Charles卻偏偏說得好像他們在茫茫人海中終於遇上了自己的同伴。Erik失笑地看著Charles，有些被逗樂了。

 

「很高興知道我不是唯一一個翹班的人。」他輕鬆地說。

 

Charles的眼睛在陽光下亮晶晶的，他轉過頭回去看路，「你玩西洋棋嗎？我有一套西洋棋，但已經很久沒有用過了，好的對手真的很難找。」

 

Erik像Charles一樣將視線移回前方，彎起嘴角，「小心你許的願望。」

 

 

 

**秋天**

 

Erik將蘇格蘭威士忌與兩個酒杯放在咖啡桌上，在Charles身邊坐下。

 

「建商說得全是謊言。」原本趴在沙發椅背上看著窗外景觀的Charles轉過頭來告訴他，「他們告訴你房子有開放性城市景觀，但事實上指得就是面對著馬路。」

 

Erik失笑，為他們兩人各倒了一點酒，「至少不會有任何東西擋住陽光，這在紐約已經足夠好了。」

 

Charles拿起酒杯，「我們應該搬去第五大道，那麼至少當我們看出去的時候，我們可以看到一點綠色的東西。」

 

他說得很自然，像是完全沒有注意到跟自己的鄰居說要一起搬家是多麼奇怪的一件事。幾個月下來Erik已經很習慣Charles跟所有人調情的習慣，所以他只是冷靜地抿了一口自己的那一杯酒，並移動了棋盤的第一顆棋子。

 

這樣坐在同一張沙發上下棋其實有一點奇怪，但今晚他們都有些累了，所以誰也沒說什麼，就只是安靜地下著棋，偶爾漫無目的地聊些什麼。

 

Charles興致勃勃地提議他們可以到他位於上州的老家度過周末，前者總是說那是一座莊園，但是根據Charles家中的照片看來那更接近一座城堡。他滔滔不絕地說莊園外圍的森林在秋天的樣子，還說Erik可以錯過所有季節的森林，就是不能錯過秋天的。

 

「你一定會喜歡秋天的森林，變黃的樹葉、空氣中的味道—」

 

Erik移動完棋子，抬頭的時候視線不經意地對上Charles的。後者看著他，驀地安靜下來。他的舌頭下意識地滑過下唇，Erik至今無法確定Charles的調情技巧到底是高超還是拙劣，因為他會一邊說著糟糕至極的調情話語，一邊做出讓人無法拒絕的小動作。

 

他們看著彼此，Charles的瞳孔在客廳的燈光下緩緩擴張，Erik的心跳倏地開始加快。

 

他在傾身過去的時候其實不知道自己想做什麼，但Charles不閃不避，只是在Erik將唇印上他的嘴唇時閉上眼。

 

「噢，Erik。」他輕嘆。

 

 

 

**冬天**

 

Erik伸出手，準備取下掛在Charles廚房中的榭寄生，房子的主人在這時從背後抱住他。

 

「親我。」Charles用鼻子蹭著他的臉頰，「這是聖誕節傳統，如果兩個人同時站在榭寄生下，就必須要親吻。」

 

Erik失笑，他轉過身，看著他的男朋友。「聖誕節已經過了。」

 

「現在是新年，新年的時候要跟你愛的人接吻。」Charles立刻改口道。

 

Erik沒有糾正對方距離新年還有好幾天，他只是低下頭，如對方所願地吻了他。

 

「老天，你嚐起來可真棒。」Charles摟著他，輕嘆。「我不敢相信我們竟然浪費了好幾個月，如果我早就知道那些調情起了作用，我早就做點什麼了。」

 

「現在也不算太晚。」Erik告訴他。

 

Charles笑起來，Erik一直很喜歡Charles笑起來的樣子，他們之間的距離讓他可以看見對方臉上每一絲細微的變化。

 

那個笑容像是光一樣點亮了Charles的神情，他啄了啄Charles的唇角，跟他分享那個笑容，這才伸手拿下那個掛著的榭寄生。裝飾品是塑膠製成的，大概跟聖誕樹一樣是出於環保或是不刮壞地板之類的理由。Charles在他轉身的時候再次從背後抱著他，沒放開手，就著樣跟著他跟他一起走進客廳。

 

客廳中攤開的紙箱裡放滿了收下來的聖誕節裝飾品，塑膠的樹是他們剛剛一起合力拆下來的，裡面還放著樹上的裝飾品以及原本掛在陽台的燈飾。Erik把手中的裝飾品放進箱子中，與其它的東西放在一起。箱子還是他二月第一次見到Charles時的那一個，Charles在這時總算放開他，並在他跪在地上將箱子蓋起來時把膠帶遞給他。

 

他把箱子封起來，抬頭看在旁邊看著他的人。

 

Charles笑著隔著箱子給了他一個吻，Erik是猶太人，他不過聖誕節，況且那一天他按下電梯的開門鈕時他並不知道箱子中裝著什麼。

 

但是Charles說箱子中裝的是聖誕節的魔法，他把那個沉重的箱子從地下室的儲藏室中拖出來的時候說只要擺上這些裝飾品，就可以讓聖誕節的魔法發揮作用。

 

猶太人不過聖誕節，但是他們過光明節。他們慶祝光明，而他因為一個與光明節在同一個月份的節日裝飾品而認識了他的光。

 

於是事後他回想起來，那其實跟感同身受沒有太大的關係。

 

那就只是一個人遇到了愛情，所以下意識等待，讓愛情走進門。

 

\-----Love Walked In 讓愛情走進門 完-----


End file.
